True Love
by Mischievous Firefox
Summary: There was a time and place where Naruto and Sasuke worked, but that was almost from another life. Now they've grown up and things have changed. Yet, they still can find their way back to each other.


**Summary: **There was a time and place where Naruto and Sasuke worked. But that was almost from another life, now they've grown up and things have changed. Yet, they still can find their way back to each other.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru; SasuIno; KibaHina;

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Het, OCs

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

* * *

**True Love  
****Chapter 1**

The clouds were rolling through the sky; the air was hot and muggy. It was a weird day for a funeral. Nothing was wrong, life moved on and Naruto thought how unfair that was. For such a critical day there should be some kind of critical problem. Something should represent the passing of a great man. The world should momentarily stop.

He sighed and watched as people gathered closer towards the coffin. Saying their last goodbyes, praying for a safe journey to the other side. Flowers sent from every person who knew Jiriaya lined the hallway. Naruto didn't bring flowers, nor did he place the rose atop of the coffin like everyone else did. He distinctly remembered his godfather saying that when he died, he didn't want flowers. What would he need them for? Naruto agreed, and it was obvious that more than half these people didn't know his godfather well at all.

There was one particular bouquet that really bothered him. It held beautiful pure white roses, framed around a green ivory wreath. There was a small red card tucked into the side, just under the ribbon that held Jiriaya's name.

Naruto was curious at the funeral home when the director started placing all the sent flowers around the open casket. He looked at all the cards, lots of names he did not recognize, and several he did. That particular one surprised him. The name signed to the small card was Uchiha Sasuke. There was already another bundle of flowers from the Uchiha family and was simply signed that way. This one in particular was from Sasuke.

He closed his eyes and tried to throw away the image of his past life, just as the boys who worked at the cemetery placed the casket onto a small platform and lifted it up to the space that was purchased a few weeks ago.

Naruto also remembered Jiriaya wanted to be buried in the wall of a mausoleum, rather than in the ground. He muttered about the worms eating his eyes and rather being placed into a wall to decompose.

Overall, everything in the topic of discussion was morbid in the weeks before his death. It was odd because he was not dying- he was actually in fit condition. It was almost like he knew that he was going to die. Would have been nice if he shared this information.

Nobody cried as the wall was sealed shut, and the two men turned on the light outside the blank slate. Naruto had picked out the engraving for it, and they said it would take a few weeks for them to put it up. He didn't mind.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, but the crowd dimmed down, the flowers still lined the hallway. Sasuke's stood out amongst them. Maybe he was fixated on that particular flower arrangement. It didn't matter; only him and Tsunade- Jiriaya's best friend- were left standing in the hallway.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry," she muttered, staring at the blank white slab. She brushed back a strand of her hair. Her black dress didn't suit her.

Naruto nodded. His eyes lingered back onto the flowers that Sasuke had sent, he wondered how he knew that Jiriaya had passed.

"You know I made a bet with him," she told, turning away from the slab and leaning against the wall. "I bet him that I would die first," she chuckled, and Naruto smiled lightly. "I guess I lost."

"He may be gone, but he's still here." The man who had sealed the slab smiled warmly at them. His white collared shirt was refreshing from the sea of black that had just as quickly as he said that he left with his buddy. Probably off to seal another casket.

"Load of bull," Tsunade breathed out, irritation in her voice. "If Jiriaya was still around, he would definitely be screwing with us. Even in the afterlife he'd do something."

"He's probably looking at women," Naruto chuckled, and glanced down the row of flowers again. More white colours than anything.

"Ain't that the truth," she laughed, straighten up and moved away from the wall. "I notice you keep staring at the flowers, any reason why?"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and turned away from them. "Maybe he is here messing with us."

"Just with you," Tsunade said with a sweet smile, "you know Sasuke's been living here for over two years now."

Naruto's eyes widened and he frowned. He didn't know that.

He opened his mouth but Tsunade stopped him before he could speak. "I read the cards too Naruto, I know exactly what you're looking at."

Naruto shut his mouth and swallowed back the lump in his throat."Two years…?"

Tsunade nodded, and took a seat on the bench in the middle of the hallway. Naruto followed her and sat to her left.

"He and his family moved back, he opened up his own firm in the town." She sighed, "nobody went to him at first, after what he did to you, nobody wanted to be involved with him but…we needed a lawyer."

Naruto nodded and felt his chest tighten. He hadn't seen Sasuke in over seven years and he didn't hold it against the town for welcoming him back-they did need a lawyer. They had finally gotten one a few years ago but he was scared off. Didn't like the small town-found them creepy.

"How is he?"

Tsunade turned her light eyes to him and shrugged her shoulders lazily. "Different."

"I can image, it has been seven years since he lived in Konoha," Naruto commented and grinned, "I bet it was hard for him to adjust to being back."

"He adjusted fine, his brats on the other hand…" she trailed off and sighed again, "let's not talk about the Uchiha."

Naruto's grin faltered but he nodded in understanding and allowed his eyes to rest on the unmarked stone.

"I'm going to miss him." It was true; Jiriaya was his father in all senses. He was the only family he had and now he was gone. He took a deep breath trying not to think about how he would never again get to call the man a pervert for spying on woman.

"Me too."

~o0o0~o0o0~o0o0o~o0o0~o0o0

"Akihiko leave your brother alone," Sasuke grumbled as the two boys were fighting over a video game controller.

"But dad, Hiroaki started it!" He pointed at the taller boy who was grinning.

"I'm ending it," he sternly told and stood up, "why don't you boys go outside."

Both boys scrunched up their faces and shook their head. "No way, we're playing Kingdom Hearts, if Akihiko would stop hogging the controller!"

"I was here first!"

"I don't care, I was born first!"

"That's not my fault!"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and left the living room, heading to a different room of the house. If he heard crashing he would go back and check on them.

"Hey hon," a tired voice called to him. Sasuke inwardly groaned as he stopped by his bedroom (which was on the way to the office) and peered into the room.

"What is it Ino?" he quietly asked, she was lying on the made bed, her head at the foot of the mattress.

"Can you take the boys out for a while," she yawned and glanced around the large room. "Saya won't stop kicking and she's making me sleepy and they're being loud."

Sasuke sighed and walked quietly into the room. "They hate this town."

"I know," Ino muttered and yawned again, "but it'll be good for them and you." She closed her eyes, "maybe you should stop by Jiriaya's grave."

He frowned, "you didn't even want me to send flowers."

"I know." She waved off, "but now I say go visit him."

Sasuke almost groaned. Her mood swings were getting to be frustrating at best. She had insisted that he should go nowhere near the funeral because he was obviously unwelcomed and because Naruto was sure to be around. Rumors spread throughout the town that the blond had returned.

"Naruto will be there."

Ino tensed and opened her eyes. The ice that he found in them made him falter in his step.

"You are respecting Jiriaya not Naruto. I have nothing against Naruto but he makes me uneasy." She whispered, "You still cling to him."

Sasuke didn't respond and ran a hand through his hair, "Naruto is in the past this is my life." He took a few extra steps and stood in front of Ino. He leaned down and kissed her bulging stomach. "This is my future."

Ino smiled softly and ran her hand through the silky raven locks. "I know. Jiriaya was a good man. Send him my love."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. He turned back around and saw her sleeping face. He smiled softly and closed the door.

~o0o0~o0o0~o0o0o~o0o0~o0o0

Akihiko and Hiroaki both stood side by side as they walked into the mausoleum building. Sasuke knew they were a bit freaked out about being inside a building filled with dead people but he kept a tight hold onto Akihiko's hand. Hiroaki proudly told that he didn't need daddy's protection, but he stayed close to his side anyway.

They strode through the hallway, following the directions given by the man at the front of the building. He said that the funeral group had already left and Sasuke was relieved. He would not run into anybody he knew and that was the way he wanted it.

He turned a corner and faltered. The man lied. Sitting on the bench was Naruto and Tsunade.

He gripped Akihiko's hand a bit tighter and willed the raging emotions down. He felt angry and slightly relieved to see Naruto there. How long had it been since he seen his ex?

Sasuke ignored the thought of running away and strode forward, his two boys following close. He ignored the two on the bench, knowing full well that they were watching him as he walked up to the slab that held a small printed picture of Jiriaya. It had been taped up on the slab so that you knew where he was.

He bowed lowly, and his two sons followed after their father.

"Thank you for everything Jiriaya," he politely spoke, and the two kids glanced up at the stone. "Ino sends her love."

"Mr. Jiriaya," Akihiko spoke, letting go of Sasuke's hand and touching the bottom stone that belonged to somebody else. "Thank you for being nice to me when I was lost…" he smiled, "I will miss you."

"Mr. Jiriaya you were always so weird," Hiroaki mumbled out, "and a pervert…or so mommy said." He shrugged his shoulders and Sasuke heard Naruto chuckle in the background, "but you were nice."

"I'm sure he thought you guys were great," Naruto spoke quietly from just behind them. The two kids quickly spun around and stared at the man. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly before turning around and facing his ex.

"Who are you…?" Hiroaki curiously asked.

Naruto bent down so he was eye level with them and outstretched his hand. "My name is Naruto," he smiled and Sasuke felt his heart flutter. Stupid smile.

"Hiroaki Uchiha," the little boy replied, taking the much larger hand in his and shaking it slightly.

"That is Jiriaya's son." Sasuke told them softly causing the two boys eyes to widen.

"Mr. Jiriaya had a son?"

Naruto laughed, "yes," he smiled and placed his hand out for Akihiko to shake.

"What's your name?"

"Akihiko Uchiha," the boy slowly pronounced and took the hand, but didn't shake it.

"How old are you?"

"He's 5!" Hiroaki exclaimed, a smile forming on his face, "I'm 7 and Saya is 0." He frowned, "I think…"

"Saya is not born yet." Sasuke clarified to Naruto, looking directly into bright blue eyes. Naruto quickly turned his gaze away from Sasuke and focused back on both boys.

"That is awesome," Naruto grinned, "you'll have a little sister to protect."

"Yeah…" Hiroaki whispered out, "I wanted another brother though…"

"I'm sure you'll be a great brother even with a sister, right Akihiko?" Naruto grinned to the blond who nodded his head slowly but didn't reply.

"You think so?" He asked, suddenly unsure even though the other night he had told his mother what an amazing brother he was going to be.

"Absolutely!" Naruto cheered and ruffled the light blond hair on his head. "She will be lucky to have two big brothers to protect her." He smiled and stood up.

"How come I haven't seen you before?" Hiroaki asked, peering up at him with pale blue eyes.

"Naruto travels a lot for work," Sasuke told, but Naruto heard the bitter undertone in those words.

"You do?" Akihiko peered up with matching pale eyes.

"Yup!" He grinned proudly and glanced quickly at Sasuke before turning his gaze back to the two blond boys. They may have their mother's features, but had Sasuke's firm yet handsome face.

"Have you been to Italy?" Hiroaki asked, eyes shinning like Christmas morning.

"Si."

Both boys looked confused and turned eyes to their father.

"That's yes in Italian."

Both boys made o's with their mouth before smiling happily at Naruto, a look of utter delight taking over their faces. Sasuke knew they were itching to ask a hundred questions and decided to steer the conversation away from the didn't want to be there all day.

"When did you back?" He asked Naruto, causing the man to turn to him. He was dressed too dark for his personality but the occasion called for it.

"The day the bridge was washed away," Naruto murmured out. "Tsunade called to tell me about Jiriaya, I flew home then."

Sasuke nodded. It happened five days ago, Jiriaya was walking through the trails of the conversation area when the bridge gave way and everyone fell into the water. Two people died because they were washed away with the current. Three were saved-found clinging to rocks.

"It's weird," Naruto sighed, "how many times had I been on that very bridge. Jumped up and down on it, rode across it, climbed all over it and nothing bad happened?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He too had thought the same thing. The bridge definitely was old, wooden and suspended above the currents but never had a problem.

Tsunade stood up and walked towards the four of them. She smiled and placed her hand on Akihiko's head and ruffled it affectionately just as Naruto had done previously.

"I will be heading back," she told pointedly to Naruto. "I will see you there."

Naruto nodded, almost telling her that he was going to leave with her but knew that was not possible. He had been in the limo on the way up but parked his car at the cemetery earlier that morning so he could get home after he was dropped off. He hadn't realized Tsunade had done the same thing.

Sasuke nodded a goodbye and both boys waved wordlessly.

"Where are you staying?" Sasuke casually asked, watching Tsunade's back walk down the hallway.

Naruto stiffened and he took a calming breath. Even being there for five days has been hard.

"Home." He muttered out, "I'm staying at the house."

Sasuke's eyes softened and he nodded. That house meant a lot to Naruto and Jiriaya. He was tempted to hug Naruto, to tell him that everything was going to be okay-that he didn't have to do this alone but refrained. He glanced down at his two sons and he knew that he couldn't indulge.

"Tsunade is staying with me for the time remaining." He said tiredly, "I'm heading back next week so I'm hoping to sort out the estate and legal things by then."

Sasuke frowned knowing it would take a lot longer than a week to sort out but did not comment.

"Anyway," he shrugged his shoulders and turned to look up at the picture of Jiriaya that the men at the mausoleum had placed up once the majority of the funeral party was gone. "Feel free to stay longer if you wish."

"No I think I will be heading home," he said turning his attention to the two boys.

"Can we see Naruto again?" Akihiko asked, turning his head up to his father.

"I'll have to ask your mother," Sasuke sighed and moved forward slightly, "but we will see." He smiled and moved around Naruto, both boys scurrying after him. He always walked ahead of them so that they would get moving and not linger but he never went far enough to leave them behind.

"It was nice seeing you again Sasuke," Naruto called out.

"Hn."


End file.
